


The Six Left Behind

by CuddlyChristina2017



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Reality, Drama, Gen, If there actually WERE more female survivors..., Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, This here's the second draft, as well as the final product
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyChristina2017/pseuds/CuddlyChristina2017
Summary: Buddy Armstrong wasn't really the only surviving female left on Olathe. What if there were actually several more? And that they had been hiding in an underground facility and narrowly avoided the Flash?





	1. First Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Ah yes, this is the fic I mentioned in 'Getting Away With It All', not to mention that this is my second Steam game fanfic.
> 
> Now, in case you're wondering, this may be the prologue, but it'll give you some very important information as to who the OCs are in this ficcie of mine. Also, some of them may or may not have connections to other characters that were present in First / Painful / Joyful.
> 
> And yes, there might be a gritty atmosphere around here, just to fit with the tone of the games.
> 
> Also, I don't own anything or anyone from the Lisa series. The aforementioned OCs, however, belong to me.
> 
> UPDATE: I've officially made a second draft, replacing the chapters in this story with better, revamped ones. I'll explain this a little further in the 'Author's Note' chapter. Enjoy!

_"Well, that was quick. She got away...she's impressive, I'll give her that. It's always the sweetest fruit that comes from the most rotten loins. She would have been a real asset to the women...they've been living underground for quite some time, haven't they? Not to mention one of them was going to slander us, but showed some pity for me..."_

**The Six Left Behind**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Yado was successful in carrying out the Great White Flash, seemingly obliterating every female on Olathe, while leaving his daughter as the only survivor. However, what he didn't know was there were actually more female survivors that narrowly escaped the Flash.

The group in question were known as the Beautiful Hoods, consisting of six women in their late twenties to early thirties. What made them distinct (and the reason they gave their group such a name) was the hooded jackets of varying colors they always wore whenever they were out on the town before the Flash ever happened.

They had also taken up the art of Kung Fu when they were much younger, naming their style as 'The Way of The Beautiful Hoods', as all six met in junior high. Even after the Flash, they continued to hone their craft.

There was also a seventh member, named Gale, who went by 'White Hood'. However, when group's leader knew that the Flash would be inevitable, she quickly rounded up all the other women, but White Hood forgot to catch up with them, and was captured by Dr. Yado.

The Beautiful Hoods would find an underground facility for them to take refuge in, and once they were inside, they were instantly worried that the Flash could kill everyone on Olathe, but that wasn't really the case, and for the next thirteen years, they found themselves fending for their lives in the facility, realizing there weren't enough resources for them to live longer. Thus, they began finding people who weren't unhinged, perverted, or possibly both, to help them find the resources they needed to survive, such as food, water and the like.

Yet all of them weren't aware of the fact that there was an infant, a female no doubt, who survived the catastrophe, being taken under the wing of a man named Brad Armstrong. When the girl reached the age of 13, she would find herself being brought in by a group of mysterious men, who claimed to be working for a man named Rando.

It seemed that this girl, whom Brad named Buddy, was the future of Olathe, but there was some irony in that statement. The surviving sextet that had been living underground were still alive, but no one never knew this.

As they lived underground, every day was mundane, nothing special. However, the group had to take weekly examinations on themselves to see if they were on their periods. Or even worse, on their dangerous days.

According to one of them, dangerous days meant that if any of the group had sex, the possibility of internal ejaculation could lead to pregnancy. Unfortunately, she seemed to have forgotten the previous week's deadline, due to her constant research on the warlords in Olathe.

Everything was normal...until one day that put an overall impact on all six of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group were busy eating lunch, apparently getting used to the food they got from a kind middle-aged man who lived with his son in a small house. Two of them -- one with a yellow jacket, dark brown hair and green eyes, and the other with a pink jacket, light blonde hair and black eyes -- had just about finished up, before the latter spoke up.

"Hey, aren't we ever going to find Todd?" she asked.

This woman in particular was Carla Taft, aka 'Pink Hood'. She was a shy, but gentle person, and since she had a fondness for fashion and enjoyed making new clothes, was also a seamstress, having worked with models.

Since the Flash, she was concerned about the whereabouts of her high school sweetheart and boyfriend, a man named Todd, who was a mere businessman.

"I don't know if we ever will. I bet he's fending for his life, somewhere..." the other woman replied.

She was Kathleen Lynn, known as 'Yellow Hood'. Bright, upbeat and a bit of an airhead, she was planning to climb up the ladder in the entertainment business like her musician friend, albeit as a comedienne. She also had a neighbor who lived next door to her, but he hardly ever talked to her.

"But I know he'll be safe...I know for sure." Carla replied.

"You know what bugs me?" a woman in a black jacket, with dark brown hair and matching eyes, and rather garish makeup, asked. "It's that every time we come up to the surface, we have to prevent ourselves from having men come after us. Let me tell you something: I've been using those Hunky Man love dolls for thirteen years, and as much as I enjoyed them, they're nothing compared to the real thing. Yet at the same time...I've been eyeing one of you like crazy; she seems to be the type of woman I'm looking for."

The woman's name was Darcy Hilton, going by 'Black Hood'. She was carefree, narcissistic and downright wanton, and her career as a fashion model helped a lot with her sex appeal.

She was highly sex-crazed, almost close to becoming a nymphomaniac, and had a good amount of ex-lovers (both male and female). In fact, the woman she was lusting after was known as Anastasia Aaron, aka 'Blue Hood'. An aspiring musician (she is the lead singer of her band 'Nektar'), she was very self-assured and rather arrogant, and was well known for having a sultry, edgy singing voice.

Aside from having a reputation as being very flirty with the opposite sex, she was also rumored to have a crush on a certain male celebrity. Unfortunately, after taking refuge, she sunk into a depression. She had tried to find her fellow band mates on her own, but couldn't due to the limited time they had to escape, and because of this, her emotional instability concerned the other members. And it seemed there was something that clearly caught her eye, making her extremely unaware of Darcy's frequent flirting with her.

"I know. But at least they'd give us what we needed; though to be fair, Anastasia and Carla had a crack at them once. Needless to say, they had mixed feelings about the experience." another woman, sporting a green jacket, with medium blonde hair and light brown eyes, replied.

Jennifer Hampton, known as 'Green Hood', was easily the most level-headed of the group, and before the Flash, she was a doctor studying artificial insemination.

"Wait a minute, does that mean that you, Kathy and Justine never had any 'experience' before? Even before the Flash? I wonder..." Darcy said, sporting an inquisitive look on her face.

Jennifer cleared her throat and glanced sideways, almost embarrassed by Darcy's inquiry. The blonde was quite modest, and when it came to romance, she was the kind of woman who wanted to take things slow, and when the opportunity came for her and a future boyfriend to take things further, she wanted to make sure that going all the way was the right thing to do.

Kathleen, by comparison, was keen on the subject, but since she was fairly naive, she never went all the way with a guy she had her mind on. As for the group's leader -- Justine School, a woman with short, almost shoulder-length blonde hair and dark brown eyes -- she grew up in a family that was strict on morals, her parents wanting their daughter to save herself for marriage.

She went by the nickname 'Red Hood', hence the red jacket she wore. A reporter of Scottish-American descent, she was very ambitious and confident, and while she would do reports that were considered simple but fascinating to the viewers, she had planned something big.

She was going to do a news report covering Dr. Yado, his subordinates, and even the drug known as Joy, and was even planning to expose them all. Alas, she was halfway finished when she got wind of the Flash about to happen.

"Did you ask anyone about Joy?" Anastasia asked.

This caused the other women to notice, and Justine asked, "No. Why do you ask?"

"I was just...curious."

"Let's not focus on your obsession for Joy, okay? We need to think of a way to spread the word that there are more women left on Olathe besides just that little girl." Jennifer said.

Anastasia grimaced, before slouching back into her chair. Just as they were about to resume their meal, while Kathleen and Carla left after they finished theirs, they heard a faint voice. Assuming it may have come from the surface, Darcy immediately got out of her seat to find the stairs leading to the main doors, which were similar to cellar doors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As she reached the top, she could hear a faint voice, clearly male. "So this must be some sort of bunker? Interesting..."

After the man spoke, he knocked on the doors using the heel of one of his feet. This prompted Darcy to ask in her usual sultry tone, "Hello, hello. Who's there?"

"Hello, hello, we're the Joy Trade, and we're looking to see if there's any life in that bunker of yours." the voice replied.

This caused Darcy's eyes to slightly widen, as she asked, "Huh? You serious?" before she descending down the stairs.

As she returned to the dining room, and exclaimed, "Guys! There's some visitors from the surface that want to see us in person!"

Immediately, Justine stood up, a look of wonder on her face as she said, "Visitors? So we finally meet somebody besides those kind volunteers willing to help us for the past thirteen years."

"Who are they, exactly?" Anastasia asked.

"I don't know." Justine replied, before turning to Jennifer and saying, "Jenny, inform the other girls."

Jennifer nodded and replied, "Okay, I'm on it."

She then made her way to the sleeping quarters, where she found Carla sitting on one of the beds with a batch of old photos, and asked, "Carla, are you there?"

This prompted Carla to look towards her and ask, "Huh?"

"There's some people who wanna talk to us for some reason, you need to see them." Jennifer replied.

"Are they friendly?"

"I'm not sure."

"Okay..." Carla immediately got off the bed, and headed for Justine and the others.

This left Jennifer to find Kathleen, and was able to locate her in the recreational room, reading a magazine while music was blaring from a stereo (which was given to them from a man in his late twenties, who was willing to give up his old items, as well as a set of batteries for said stereo).

"Kathy?" Jennifer asked. Of course, the music was too loud. "Kathy? KATHY!"

This immediately brought Kathleen out of her own little world, and asking, "What?"

"Can you lower your music?!"

"What? I was just bored, geez!" Kathleen exclaimed, before turning off the stereo and putting down the magazine. "What do you want?" she asked.

"There are a group of people that wish to meet us, follow me." Jennifer replied.

A groan escaped Kathleen's lips as she began following her into the dining room. Of course, Justine was at the top of the stairs.

"If you want to talk to us, then you must guess the password." she said.

"A password...?" the voice asked. "Hmmm..."

Another voice, also male, spoke up. "Uh...boobies?"

Uncontrollable laughter could be heard from outside, but Justine wasn't buying it as she said, "Ha ha ha, very funny, but that's not the right one."

The main voice was still pondering, not bothering to joining in the laughing that suddenly broke out. Eventually he found his answer. "Let's see...hoodies?"

This immediately prompted Justine to nearly jump out of her skin. "Hoodies?!" she asked. "Ugh, I really need to come up with a more complicated password next time." she muttered to herself.

"Oh, please." Anastasia retorted. "The six of us are the only ones that remembered the password in the first place."

"Yeah, but he saw right through it." Justine replied. "But we're still not letting you in. Now stop bothering us and go away!"

"Fine. We'll have to take matters in our own hands." the voice replied.

The woman in the red jacket gasped as she heard the sound of the door being kicked open, and called upon the other women to go upstairs and attempt to take them down.

Anastasia was the one to make the first move, as she delivered a roundhouse kick to one of the masked men, whereas another one tried to stab Darcy, which he successfully did. However, she punched him a few times, before kneeing him in the crotch.

Jennifer delivered a few kicks to a third Joy Boy, and Justine was able to double team her, punching his lights out with one of her fists. Carla, on the other hand, was almost close to being taken advantage of, and used both her feet to gut him in the stomach, causing him to hit the ground.

Kathleen was in the middle of giving another Joy Boy a beat-down, but found herself put into a hold by a fellow Joy Boy. She elbowed him a few times, before he let go and she delivered a headbutt to him.

Finally, Justine had come face to face with the main leader, as she attempted to provide a three-punch combo to him, but he had narrowly evaded two of them. He then struck her with his sword, before bringing another devastating blow that made her drop to the ground.

She quickly got up, and tried to disarm him, but a Joy Boy ganged up on her, hitting her upside the head with one of his fists. The blonde in the red jacket grimaced as she was forcibly made to get up, until she took a closer look at him.

He was tall, rather athletic, had small smudges of black on his cheeks, rather menacing gear, and a severed arm on top of his helmet, and it caught Justine off guard as she slowly recognized him, blinking a few times before she spoke. "I don't believe it...you happen to be affiliated with that Yado creep...are you?"

The man, known as Buzzo, replied, "I am; thanks for asking. Now, if any of you are actual females, then remove your jackets."

The six women nearly flinched at his request, as Jennifer asked with a worried expression, "Our jackets?"

Carla could only bite her lower lip, before she said, "I don't know...I really have a bad feeling about this...Is he going to threaten us with sex?"

Anastasia shook her head as she replied, "I have no fucking clue."

Looking over at the others, Justine said, "If he wants us to take off our jackets, then so be it."

Darcy rolled her eyes as she replied, "Fine."

"Fair is fair, I guess." Kathleen added with a shrug.

The group of women would then be let go, and unzip their jackets and lower the hoods, revealing themselves before Buzzo and his men. As they set the jackets aside on the ground, they stood there with neutral, yet slightly embarrassed expressions, unaware of the fact that some of his cronies were grinning as they briefly raised their masks to admire how voluptuous and attractive the sextet were.

"Just as I thought, all six of you are actual women all this time." he said, still sporting a grin, which was a bit bigger than before.

"Well, I hope you're happy." Justine replied.

A small silence occurred, before Anastasia was able to remember the Joy Trade introducing themselves to Darcy while they were outside and looking for the password to their hideout. Anastasia looked over at the group of men, and asked, "Are you the Joy Trade...?"

Her expression became a mixture of anxiety and excitement as she added, "Do you...do you sell joy?" It wouldn't be long for her to attempt to run over to them as she exclaimed, "Please...give me some! Give me some right now!"

"Anastasia, no!"

Those words came from Jennifer as she immediately restrained her, causing Anastasia to possess a look of need on her face. "But..." she stammered.

"We vowed to never take any of that crap, especially since it's the most infamous drug in all of Olathe." Jennifer was able to tell her.

Anastasia clenched her teeth in disappointment, before Buzzo spoke up. "The reason we found you is that we wanted to be charitable and offer you the resources you need to survive."

"Sorry, but we've already found people who not only weren't fishy, or even crazy, but were nice enough to give us what we wanted." Jennifer replied.

"I see..." he said, possessing a look of disappointment on his face, before adding, "Allow me to change the subject, for I want you to meet someone special."

Almost immediately, the Joy Trade brought in a young girl, with long black hair and a slightly pale complexion, wearing a pink dress-like outfit with long sleeves. Of course, there was also a small smudge of red located at where one of her nipples used to be. It seemed Brad has chosen to sacrifice parts of his body - and one of the girl's nipples - to ensure the safety and survival of his party members.

The sextet of women were immediately shocked, as Carla asked, "Is...Is that?"

"Isn't she Yado's fa-" Jennifer asked, but was cut off by Darcy, who shushed her.

"Who's this?" Justine asked.

"This little girl here, though she's pubescent, could use a little 'help' from you beauties." one of the Joy Boys replied, looking over at the girl.

"You mean, normal help?" Kathleen asked.

"Nope, not at all." he replied, shaking his head 'no'. "In fact, it's a special kind of 'help'."

This disgusted the Beautiful Hoods greatly, with Kathleen exclaiming, "EW! That's wrong on so many levels!"

"Yeah, it's called pedophilia, you sicko." Jennifer added.

"In other words, he wants us to teach her about sex." Darcy chimed in, sporting a rather creeped out expression. Of course, when she said 'sex', a small thought came into her mind. "Wait...did I just say sex?" she asked herself.

It wasn't long for her to nearly throw herself at Buzzo, as she exclaimed, "Oh, honey, I just wanna get laid right now! I haven't had sex in years!"

"Darcy!" Justine called out.

He, on the other hand, pushed Darcy off of him as he said, "My, you're desperate." He then brought his gaze to the others as one of the Joy Boys added, "Hey, the six of you seem to be ripe for the picking."

Ripe for the picking...in other words...they were the only women left on Olathe for any man to have sex with. While Darcy and Anastasia were ecstatic, Carla was anxious yet eager, whereas Kathleen, Jennifer and Justine were perplexed.

Buzzo looked over at his henchmen, and said, "Excuse me, but I did not want your input."

"Well, some of us are pretty hungry for some nice pieces of ass like her." the masked man replied.

"Uh...Darcy, Carla and Anastasia were the only ones that ever got laid before the Flash, so needless to say, me, Kathy and Justine are virgins." Jennifer explained.

"Yeah, but I did have a huge interest in sex." Kathleen added.

Remembering how her family wanted her to remain 'pure' until marriage, Justine bit her lower lip, trying not to blush as she said, "I...I never knew anything about sex. I just don't understand why you brought this up all of a sudden."

Buzzo was about to speak, but another Joy Boy replied, "Well, we have a little game prepared for you."

At first, the six women had no clue whether to trust him or not. Buzzo, on the other hand, was dumbfounded by one of his henchmen's proposition.

"You sicko...just what game are you talking about, exactly?" Jennifer asked. It wasn't long before the Joy Trade, excluding its leader, barked at the women to follow them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm...I wonder sort of game the Joy Trade has in store for our heroines? Stay tuned!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	2. The First (And Only?) Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: My goodness, what a long wait this was. On top of all that, I have a Fire Emblem collaboration going on with 4fireking, too.
> 
> But back to The Six Left Behind: do keep in mind, though, that there will be pretty explicit sex in this chapter. In other words, certain parts of this chapter is NSFW.
> 
> And there will some voyeurism, albeit briefly, from a young girl. But why the young girl (Buddy)?
> 
> Well, remember that giant, phallic-looking thing that was supposed to resemble Sticky?
> 
> ...
> 
> Yeah. You've been warned. Just don't get offended by this chapter, okay?

**The Six Left Behind**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the Beautiful Hoods noticed a duffel bag of medium size, they looked somewhat perplexed, as they didn't know what was inside it...yet.

Another Joy Boy then spoke as he stood next to the bag, "Here's the rules: inside this duffel bag contains six different magazines of varying content, and only one of them is pornographic. Whoever has said magazine goes first."

This caused Darcy to become rather ecstatic, but it was Anastasia who rose to the opportunity as she exclaimed, "I should go first!"

Darcy raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms as she asked, "A little too eager, aren't ya?"

Anastasia didn't care, and as she kept her eyes closed, she snuck her hand into the bag, and pulled out her magazine. The anxiety and excitement on her face quickly diminished, however, as she opened her eyes and looked at the magazine in question, which had a band on the cover.

"It's a music magazine...right." she said, before returning to the group and scanning the book, seeing if there was an article on Nektar.

Darcy, now sporting a confident grin, sauntered over to the bag as she exclaimed, "My turn! Oh boy, this is gonna be good!"

The moment she got her magazine, however, her eagerness vanished as she opened her eyes and examined the cover. There was a set of flowers, and she grimaced as she said to herself, "It's a gardening magazine. Great."

As she stood and returned to the others, she dropped the magazine and sighed. Kathleen, on the other hand, gently nudged Carla on the shoulder as she said, "Carla, you're next."

This caused Carla to nearly flinch, and as she approached the bag, she bit her lower lip.

"Uh..."

"Come on, don't be such a pussy!" Anastasia called out.

Carla felt her teeth chatter as she chose her magazine from the bag, and when she took hold of it and saw the cover, her eyes immediately opened and a look of relief replaced her fearful expression as she noticed the cover had a gourmet meal on it. "Whew, it's only a cooking magazine. Thank goodness."

Letting out a sigh of relief, she left, allowing Kathleen to go next. Kathleen took a deep breath and said to herself while rubbing her palms together, "Hoo boy..." as she closed her eyes and picked out her magazine of choice from the bag.

Of course, the magazine she had in her hand was an issue of Pop Magazine, which was a magazine similar to the likes of Us and Star. "Hey, it's a gossip magazine." she said, a look of surprise on her face. "Well, I'm safe for now." she added.

A small, silent beat occurred, before she finally asked, "Can I read this one?"

Buzzo simply shrugged, before Kathleen went back to the other women. On the other hand, the girl with the long hair was watching the whole thing unfold, not speaking a single word.

Justine and Jennifer looked over at each other, before Jennifer said, "That leaves you and me. You should go first."

"No, you should be up next." Justine told her.

With a small shrug, Jennifer replied, "Okay, I guess." before approaching the duffel bag.

It was clear there wasn't any going back for her, and though she seemed anxious, she was determined she could get away scot-free, otherwise, if she had the adult magazine, then she'd probably be screwed, figuratively speaking. After letting out a deep breath, she closed her eyes and pulled out her magazine of choice.

Once she opened them, she found that she was holding a non-adult magazine in her hands. "It's an issue of Dime Magazine." she concluded.

Kathleen blinked, "Wait...that means..." she said.

This prompted the usually calm Justine to stand still in horror, her eyes widening as she muttered, "Oh god." She then felt one of the boys of the Joy Trade push her to the ground, and took out the adult magazine to give to her, horrifying her even further.

As she held the magazine in her hands, her eyes looked straight up at Buzzo, expecting him to give her a very sadistic grin. However, he offered her his hand as he heard one of the Joy Boys yelling, "Hey, let's pair her up with Buzzo! Sounds cool, right?!"

"Yeah, you guys should definitely fuck since she won to begin with!" Another Joy Boy added.

"I..." Buzzo said, before trailing off. He sighed and asked, "Are you sure? She said that she wasn't experienced in anything sexual."

"Most definitely, dude!" A third Joy Boy replied.

The leader frowned, letting out another reluctant sigh as he took Justine back down into the bunker, so that they would get away from the already randy Joy Boys.

Unbeknownst to them, Anastasia was disappointed, while Darcy was very livid. "Goddamn you, Justine! That was MY magazine!" she yelled, attempting to attack Justine.

"Darcy!" Jennifer quickly restrained her, however, making sure Darcy wouldn't attack her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they made it inside, Buzzo spoke up, "Listen...there's something I want to tell you."

"Yes?" Justine asked.

He just stood there, somewhat reluctant to tell her about the past, until he finally said, "I...I used to be in love with a girl named Lisa Armstrong. I was just a simple-minded boy back then; yet as we moved forward with our relationship, I discovered as to just how much of a wreck she was.

I even learned her father not only punished her, but did...horrible...things to her. So much so that one day, she demanded she made me do something that I seem to have regret for. After I killed and mutilated a harmless animal, she...

...she made me use a buzzsaw on her genitals, so that her father might find her ugly...down there. And on the day she committed suicide, I blamed him, I blamed his son, I blamed the family for what they did to her."

Justine was shocked by all of this, and replied, "I can't believe you went through all of that...I feel so sorry for you."

She went over and hugged him, causing Buzzo to nearly flinch. However, he smiled and said, "Thanks...I really did need some cheering up."

"You're welcome. Though, there's something I must ask; have you ever had any 'experience'? I know I don't." she asked.

"No," he replied, "But I seem pretty curious about it."

"But have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Well, yes; that girl being Lisa. You sound like you never kissed a guy your entire life."

Justine burst out laughing, and said, "Not at all...but I am willing to learn what a kiss is like."

He shrugged, before taking off his helmet and dropping it to the floor. Placing both hands on her cheeks, he slowly leaned in to lock lips with her in a soft kiss.

She couldn't help but be amazed as to how gentle the kiss was, and she returned it with much fervor. Upon breaking the kiss, she asked, "Isn't your name Bernard? Because that was one of the names of Yado's subordinates."

"Yes, but the Joy Boys call me Buzzo; I guess that buzzsaw was where I got the name from." he replied.

"I'd rather refer to you as Bernard, instead."

"Be my guest."

Biting her lower lip, Justine didn't know what to do, before she kissed him a second time. This time, there was a little passion added to it, and as they broke away, he asked, "Where do you and your friends sleep?"

She smiled and took one of his hands, escorting him into the resting quarters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While the rest of the Beautiful Hoods, the Joy Boys and even the young girl entered the bunker, settling into the dining room, they became somewhat aware that the Joy Trade leader's helmet was on the floor. But back in the resting quarters, Justine and Buzzo were on one of the beds, both having stripped each other completely naked for a good minute or two.

He had slid a finger into her entrance, allowing her to let out a small gasp. "I can tell you're very tight, are you?" he asked her.

"Yeah...I most certainly am..." she replied, her distinctively Scottish accent deep and throaty.

He leaned in to kiss her again, this time his tongue slid into Justine's mouth, catching her by surprise. However, she allowed her tongue to do the same, and both organs danced in a slow, steady rhythm.

Buzzo's other hand went to her breasts, which were large and firm as the other Beautiful Hoods, before his fingers teased one of her nipples. He watched as she arched her back, allowing him to continue his actions, until he noticed her stroking his shaft with one of her hands.

Looking down at her, he let out a small grunt as she ran her hand up and down his cock, making it sure it was nice and hard. In fact, her strokes were in tandem with his, until he suddenly stopped and went in between her legs.

His tongue went into Justine's pussy, and she gripped onto a pillow with one hand as she looked down at him. Her moans were becoming a bit louder, and she bucked her hips so that he could go deeper.

Buzzo watched her reactions with a small smile as she eventually found her release, throwing her head back. He lapped up her juices almost eagerly, until he sat up while pressing his shaft against her entrance.

"Lisa and I never went all the way...so I feel pretty honored to be your first." he told her.

"Mine, too."

He began to slide into Justine almost slowly, inching himself into her until he found himself entering her almost completely. However, she felt her eyes widen as her hymen was snapped, causing him to notice.

Knowing this was her first time to begin with, he leaned in to kiss her full on the lips, so as to comfort her, silently reassuring her it was going to be okay. She wound up deepening the kiss further, wrapping her arms around him and letting him continue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the dining room, the rest of the Beautiful Hoods, along with most of the Joy Boys, were at the dining table, listening in on Justine's tryst with Buzzo. Kathleen, however, chose to read her magazine, thanks to her morbid curiosity.

Jennifer was able to say, "It's about time she had her cherry popped."

"But that's not fair," Darcy exclaimed, still angry as before. "I wanted to have my way with him and she beat me to it!"

Kathleen looked up from her magazine, her gaze directly at Darcy as she said, "Oh, just suck it up, Darcy."

As Darcy sat back with a dejected sigh escaping her lips, the young girl with the long hair, who had been sitting up against a wall for some time, suddenly stood up. It appeared that the noises were getting to her, and she wanted to see what was happening.

While the girl left the dining room, Kathleen took notice and asked, "Hey, where's she going?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the girl - Buddy Armstrong - reached the door leading to the resting quarters, she opened the door a bit, and her mouth almost gaped.

Buzzo was still on top of Justine, his thrusts becoming a bit faster, since she became used to his size within her. Low grunts escaped his lips as he continued, and she was making as much noise as he was with her breathy moans.

He took her by surprise, though, as they flipped over, so that she was now on top of him. As she rode him at a steady pace, she felt his hands cup and squeeze her ass.

"Hey...are you enjoying yourself, Bernard?" she asked.

"You're damn right, I am..."

After his reply, he kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her and holding onto her. By then, he was moving much faster than he was, but was almost close to detecting Buddy watching them.

Thankfully, the young girl fled back to the dining room, and he and Justine continued their coitus. Her moans had become louder and more frequent, and it was clear that she was close to her second release.

Buzzo clenched his teeth as he pumped into her pussy a few more times, before he found himself exploding inside her. He heard her cry out as she followed suit, feeling something warm within her.

Feeling the aftermath of his mutual climax with her, he simply laid there as he pulled out, somewhat tired, with an equally worn out Justine atop of him. They spent a good ten minutes of rest together, until he awoke and got off the bed.

Putting his clothes back on, he looked over at her and said, "I guess it wasn't bad in my opinion. What do you think?"

She turned her head to face him, and replied, "I have no regrets about what we did; thank you...Bernard."

He smiled, before exiting the resting quarters and allowing her to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon returning to the dining room, Buddy had all eyes on her as Anastasia asked, "Did she just watch them fucking?"

"For someone who's barely eighteen, she must be pretty bold." Darcy replied.

Kathleen's eyes had already bugged out. "Jeebus..." she muttered.

They all soon heard the sound of footsteps as Buzzo arrived at the dining room. "Allright, that settles things." he said.

"Yeah, but there seems to be a problem." a Joy Boy replied.

"What do you mean?"

"There are five more women we should get our hands on besides just the leader. Any suggestions, guys?"

"We could go for the chick with the blue jacket craving for some Joy. She really is that desperate for some of that." a second Joy Boy replied.

"Nah, I'd go with the girl with the yellow jacket..." another added. "...cuz, dat ass." before he looked over at Kathleen.

This prompted Kathleen to put down the magazine, stand up, and knee him in the crotch. "Perv." she simply said with a disgusted look on her face.

"No way, I wanna fuck the gal with the green jacket. She's got the biggest titties out of all of them!" a fourth man exclaimed.

When Jennifer noticed, she blushed a very bright shade of red. As the group of men were contemplating their next target, Buddy looked over at Carla, and as she walked over to her, she asked, "Who are you?"

This nearly scared Carla, until she finally asked, "Wh-Why are you talking to me?"

"I just wanted to talk to someone." the girl replied.

"Oh...um..." Carla rubbed the back of her neck, before finally saying, "...sure, I guess."

As Buddy sat next to her, she spoke. "I got a feeling that these men are so cruel, and so...so mean. I was actually looking for a tall man with a big cape and a big mask, someone my 'father' and his friends were going to send me away to, and I end up getting caught in this guy's web. He's crazy...a lot more crazy than I ever imagined."

"He and his minions want to get their hands on us because they discovered us down here, and I'm scared they might pick me next." Carla added, a noticeable look of worry on her face.

The long-haired girl looked at her and smiled, as she added, "Come to think of it, you're a really nice person. I don't understand why someone like you would live in a world of muscly perverts, seemingly devoid of women."

"Neither do I."

Buddy finally asked, "Do you have a name?"

Carla was surprised by this inquiry, but replied, "My name's Carl-" before she was cut short as she noticed Buzzo walking towards the girl.

"Quick, he's coming for you! Hurry!" she exclaimed.

That prompted the young girl to nod, before she got up and ran for it. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" the blond man asked as he noticed her flee.

Buddy would finally reach the stairs, and the doors, which granted her exit from the hideout. Not only did she escape Buzzo and the Joy Trade, but she effectively cancelled his subordinates's plans of perhaps ravishing the other members of the Beautiful Hoods.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a long, grueling journey, Brad Armstrong believed he finally got Buddy back, but alas, it was all for nothing, as he ended up killing all of his friends, who clearly believed she was the future of Olathe. And when it came down to Brad fighting his former pupil, his adopted son, the man known as Rando, the older man finally felt himself morphing into a Joy mutant.

It also didn't help that Buddy herself lost an eye, but before that, she met Marty Armstrong, who was unusually kind towards her. However, when Brad tried to retrieve her, the much older man shielded her, but he ended up getting a vicious beating from his own son. All that aside, it seemed everything was now crashing down for her: her seemingly bright future was taken away from her, and she openly blamed Brad for it.

But she did give him a hug, and he responded with, "Did I do the right thing?" All the while his transformation was beginning to show...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the hideout, all six members of the Beautiful Hoods were fast asleep, but it looked like Justine was having a rather odd dream.

In the dream, Dr. Yado and Bernard engaged in a heated argument over Joy's failure, before the latter finally demanded he go by the name of Buzzo. Hearing his name prompted her to awaken in a cold sweat, panting as she wondered if he and his friends would come back for her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, this chapter, and the previous one, occur in Painful. The next chapters take place during Joyful, except set from the POV of the Beautiful Hoods themselves. Stay tuned!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	3. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thanks for waiting! Now we move on to the events which take place during Joyful.

**The Six Left Behind**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several weeks had passed, with the Beautiful Hoods going on with their daily lives, finding food and other resources from the surface, yet still possessing memories of the day the Joy Trade found them. Today was a bright Saturday morning, and as the group awoke, Jennifer and Kathleen offered to find some breakfast for the six of them.

After an hour of searching, they found an inn, where a kind male staff member offered them free breakfast for them and the other four women. He was unaware of the fact that they were female, since they were wearing hooded jackets to try and conceal their faces.

When they came back, the others were at the dining table, anxious and hungry. "Here's today's breakfast!" Kathleen exclaimed.

The breakfast in question appeared to be fried eggs and sausages, and the group began eating together. As Darcy scarfed down some of her food, she asked, "Did any of you sleep well?"

"I slept fine." Jennifer replied.

"Carla and I had a good night's sleep, as always." Kathleen added.

Anastasia bit her lower lip, before she spoke, "Well, I masturbated last night...I guess my fantasies about him always get the best of me when I try to sleep."

"You serious?" the brunette asked.

"Yes."

"Who's this guy you keep fantasizing about?" Justine asked.

Flashing back to the night she and Kathleen noticed Hawk Hollywood, before the Flash ever began, Anastasia replied, "It's that Hawk guy...thinking about him is the only way for me for lighten up."

"That's funny...he's the only other thing that's on her mind besides trying to find Joy." Jennifer said.

"I feel so sorry for her..." Carla added. "Come to think of it, I nearly had the chance to get to know that young girl, but it just didn't happen."

She suddenly began to flash back to her last date with her boyfriend before the Flash happened, until she asked, "Do you mind if we do something that's very important to us all?"

"Not at all." Justine replied.

"Well...I was thinking we should find Todd, and maybe some more people whom we've used to know before that...incident."

"You mean guys like my neighbor?" Kathleen asked.

"My ex Clint?" Darcy chimed in.

"What about Hawk?" Anastasia asked.

"Yeah, we can go searching for them, if that's what you all want." Carla replied.

"That might sound pretty risky, but...I'm sure we can do it. All six of us." Justine said.

"Good!" Jennifer exclaimed, and once she stood up, she outstretched one of her hands, causing the other Beautiful Hood to place their own hand onto it. They lowered their hands, and quickly raised them up, indicating they were ready to work as a team.

"So...we should start with me, Darcy and Jennifer. The rest of you make sure to search for resources in case you're hungry, thirsty and what not." Justine told them.

"Allright; catch you later!" Kathleen said with a grin.

The blonde nodded, before exiting the bunker by ascending the stairs, with Jennifer and Darcy in tow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they finally greeted the fresh air around them, the trio found the jeep they escaped Olathe from, and Jennifer had chosen to drive for them. Once the vehicle was started up, they drove off, ready to return to the city that had now changed drastically during those thirteen years.

"So, where do you and your ex usually hang out?" she asked.

"Well, Clint and I are always hanging out at my favorite bar; I think its name was All Nighter, or something. It had this big, fancy-ass logo, too." Darcy replied.

"Then we'll be sure to keep an eye out for a building with such a logo." Justine said. "By the way...before the Joy Trade showed up, we were supposed to be taking our exams, right?" she asked Jennifer.

"The exams?" the blonde replied, letting out a very shocked gasp. "Oh, shit...we were going to, but then they arrived and those plans were cancelled because of the events that followed, especially since you and the group's leader...you know..."

"Those henchmen of his came up with a game involving magazines; the one with the porno mag would go first, which was me. Somehow, Buzzo, who's their leader, yet I now refer to as Bernard, really seemed reluctant, but ended up giving in to his underlings's demands." Justine explained.

"Are you serious? You went all the way?" Darcy asked.

"Well...yes."

"Damn...congratulations on that, girl!" she exclaimed, patting the blonde on the shoulder.

Justine simply blushed, until Jennifer finally detected a flashy, neon purple sign saying 'All Nighter'. It was the bar Darcy often frequented, and now appeared to be rather different compared to what it looked like before the Flash.

Upon exiting the car, Jennifer told the others to get out as well, and as the trio began making their way to the somewhat dilapidated bar, they put their hoods up, so as to avoid being detected. A couple of booze-drinking bums were about to notice them, but confused them as mere visions, making the trio's entry into the bar much easier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they entered, they noticed that it smelled like alcohol, most likely due to most of the (all-male) patrons drinking beer and talking nonstop about whatever topic was on their minds. Darcy cleared her throat, and asked, "Anyone know someone named Clint?"

They turned to notice her and her friends, noticing as to how the brunette was wearing a miniskirt (Jennifer and Justine, on the other hand, were wearing shorts and jeans, respectively), and how her legs were hair-free. Granted, she and the rest of the Beautiful Hoods made sure they'd borrow razors from various citizens, and once they made sure their underarms, legs, and even their bikini lines had no hair, they'd bring them back and help the citizens clean them.

A few of them began speaking very quietly to each other, wondering if this figure was indeed a woman. However, this didn't stop another patron, named Billy, to raise his hand, causing Darcy to notice.

She walked over to him and asked, "You know him? And what's your name?"

"Oh, yes. By the way, I'm Billy Rage. He's an acquaintance of mine; years before Olathe became a hellhole, he and a few of his pals, including me, would often flirt with beautiful women and even take them home for some good lovin'. Even learned he's a well-known Casanova. Sadly, though, there appears to be no trace of any chicks around here anymore. Hell, when he set off along with that strange man, he told me he'd be back, so that he could talk about this chick named Darcy. Heard they really still like each other, even when they broke off the relationship." Billy explained.

Darcy felt her teeth almost chatter when he said her name, but kept her composure and asked, "And did he return?"

Billy fell silent, before shaking his head 'no'. "I don't think he did. But some of the people here tell me rumors about how that same man murdered a shit ton of people who actually tagged along with him." he replied.

The brunette could only feel her skin crawl as she thought of the possibility of hearing that Clint was killed, and took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Thanks...thanks for talking to me about him."

"No problem."

She went back to Jennifer and Justine, and as they exited the bar, she said, "I think I've found out what happened to him."

"What?" Justine asked.

"He...I think he might be dead."

Darcy felt her heart sink as she spoke those words, and Jennifer went over to her and hugged her. "It's okay, Darcy..."

The brunette couldn't help but smile, and hugged her back. "Thanks...I'll try and move on from him. It might take a while, but it'll be worth it."

Both Justine and Jennifer smiled back, and the trio returned to the jeep and took off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they drove on, the trio were trying to find people Kathleen knew, and believed their search to be fruitless. However, as they drove by a somewhat abandoned park, they stopped when they almost passed by a rather middle-aged man smoking a pipe.

Putting her hood back up alongside the others, Justine asked, "Excuse me, sir...can I talk to you for a minute?"

The man raised his head and took his pipe from his mouth. "Who are you? Ghosts?"

"Actually, we aren't. We would tell you as to who we are, but..." she trailed off, before finally asking, "Who might you be?"

"Oh, me? I'm just a guy who worked as a landlord for an apartment complex. Y'know, when all the women were gone, we had to clean out certain apartments and make room for more occupants, all male, of course. Including that Kathy; funny girl, she is."

"You know Kathleen?!"

"Yeah, she used to live there, but not anymore." he replied.

"She's been talking nonstop about looking for her neighbor, so we decided to come up here and find a clue or two. You know him or something?"

The landlord raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you saying there's female survivors? It looks to me you happen to be one of them."

Justine gasped, before replying, "I...um...I think so. But please, don't tell anyone about it, okay?"

"Allright, then. I'll try not to. And about that neighbor of hers? Well, that poor guy always tried to fit in with most people; even tried to become a cheerleader so as to build up his self-esteem. In fact, I believe his name happened to be Terry. Brown hair, five-o-clock shadow, wears this funky leopard-print shirt." the landlord explained.

"Did you see him? Whatever happened to him?"

He couldn't think of anything to say, but replied, "Don't know what happened to him...but I've a feeling that he may have disappeared...or even worse, dead. Some people even told me they saw a glimpse of him with a bald man with a beard, along with a ton of other guys."

She bit her lower lip, and told him, "I thank you for talking to me about that poor man."

"No problem at all."

Justine then returned to the jeep, and as the vehicle took off a third and final time for the day, they drove out of the city and back to the cellar doors leading to the bunker.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heading down the stairs, the trio were greeted by Kathleen. "You're back! Did you find any clues or something?" the brunette asked.

"We did, but...I don't think you might not like what you're going to hear." Justine replied.

"What do you mean?" Kathleen asked.

Taking her hand, Justine brought her to the resting quarters, and closed the door behind them. "Listen, Kathleen...we asked people on the whereabouts of Clint, Darcy's ex, and your neighbor Terry."

"How'd you know his name?" Kathleen asked.

"The landlord gave me a tidbit of information regarding him; but still, it turns out that they..." she let out a deep breath as her eyebrows furrowed.

"...they never came back."

Kathleen's mouth gaped in shock, and asked, "But...but why? How was all that possible?"

"One of Clint's friends, and even your landlord told us that they had been following this strange man. I believe he may have-"

"Disappeared? Died?! Or maybe both?! Jesus..." Kathleen muttered, clenching her teeth. She sat back on one of the beds, trying to think happy thoughts in hopes of clearing her mind of all things tragedy-related.

"I'm afraid so."

The brunette looked over at Justine, her eyes almost misty. "If only there's a way to pay our respects to them..."

"I hope so..."

Justine sat next to her, and gave her a reassuring hug, and added, "We all have to move on, after all."

Kathleen hugged her back, letting out a small sniff as she smiled. Suddenly, Justine felt her stomach move a bit, causing her to gasp as she stood up.

"Oh, dear...I need to talk to Jennifer about this..." she said.

"What do you mean?"

She didn't reply as she quickly bolted out of the bedroom, hurrying to find Jennifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aside from Justine's worries, another Beautiful Hood seems to have problems of her own. Until next time!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	4. Saving Blue Hood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hey, thanks for waiting! In case you're wondering, I have gotten myself a new account on AO3, hence, I have brought all my stories over there, starting from my oldest, to the newest and latest (including this one). However, I'm not doing any more reader-insert fics.
> 
> All that aside, enjoy!

**The Six Left Behind**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As she arrived at the rec room, Justine found Jennifer reading one of the numerous books kindly given to them by the people of Olathe. The woman with the green jacket looked up and saw that her friend had a very worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"My stomach...it's acting a little strange. Do you mind if we take a look at it?"

Jennifer began to remember how there was an operating / medical room in the bunker, fully furnished. It was also the same room where they underwent their weekly tests, and she immediately nodded her approval.

"Not at all." she replied.

Justine nodded, and the duo headed for the operating room. There, she began to remove her clothes until she was only in her bra and undies, before sitting on the operating table.

Immediately, Jennifer gasped as she noticed her friend's stomach had a small bulge. Justine told her, "I felt something move in there, and I was wondering what it was."

Jennifer found something that resembled an ultrasound scanner, and began scanning to see what was the matter. She was in for quite a surprise, though, as she discovered there appeared to be a human fetus growing inside Justine.

"Oh my god...you're...you're pregnant!" she exclaimed.

"I'm pregnant?"

"Most likely." Suddenly, Jennifer remembered that before the Joy Trade found them, she forgot to examine all six of the Beautiful Hoods, including herself. "Oh no...I forgot all about the medical tests that day!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"We didn't get to check ourselves on the day the masked men were able to find us! God, I'm so stupid...!" she replied, one of her hands hitting her forehead out of disbelief.

"Jennifer...I think this might be a good thing." Justine said.

"A good thing? But...that man...he's crazy!"

"I don't think he's crazy; he might look intimidating, especially when he and his men decided to fight us when we refused to comply with them. But deep down inside, I learned he went through a lot of bad shit before the Flash happened, and I felt so bad for him. Not to mention he was reluctant at first when his underlings wanted me and him to engage in a little hanky panky when I 'won' their game." she replied.

"Are you that serious?" Jennifer asked.

"I am. If I am to have the baby, then so be it."

The blonde in the green jacket closed her eyes, deep in thought as to how things would play out. If Buzzo ever met Justine again, and she explained all this to him, he'd probably be shocked and reluctant at the same time. However, her train of thought was cut short when she and Justine heard someone scream.

"I JUST WANT JOY!"

Jennifer helped her friend get dressed, and both of them exited the operating room together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The duo begun to investigate, until they found the room where the scream came from. The room in question was the rec room, and Anastasia was present there. She appeared to be using a set of chairs, trying to climb up to one of the higher cabinets, which kept what appeared to be a bag of Joy.

Apparently, the Joy Trade caved in to her demands before they left, leaving it on the dining room table. However, Kathleen had been quick enough to steal it from her and hide it in the cabinet, causing Anastasia to suffer a bit of a breakdown.

Fortunately, Kathleen consoled her, and it seemed her friend was starting to get better. Until Anastasia's craving begun to intensify for the next several weeks, and it was all coming to a head as she was ready to get her fix at last.

"Anastasia?! What are you doing?!" Justine asked they entered the room.

Anastasia turned her head to face her and Jennifer, and yelled, "Get out! Hands of my fucking Joy!"

"Listen, we just came here to help you with what's going on, and I'm afraid we've got no choice but to get rid of it." Jennifer replied.

"Get rid of what? The Joy those punks left exclusively for me?! You guys were clever enough to hide it on top of the cabinets, but I'm becoming more anxious to get my hands on Joy, so that I can finally get over what happened thirteen years ago! My band-mates are dead...and so is my mom! And I feel as if there's no going back for me!"

"Just get down and we can talk; that way, we can come up with a way to dispose of it." Justine commanded.

"No...stay back!"

As Anastasia spoke, she almost flinched, before she heard someone yell, "Anastasia!"

The person happened to be Kathleen, sporting a look of genuine worry. "We hid that bag of Joy so that you wouldn't take it; after all, we're very worried about you." she told her.

"Kathleen...don't make me do this...please..."

Within seconds, one of Anatasia's hands had finally reached for the bag, and as she held it, she looked at the group with a needy expression. "Don't make me do this!" she exclaimed with a shudder.

Just as Kathleen and the others began to despair, Darcy walked into the room. "Annie, sweetie...you know you should be more focused on making things for yourself and for us, instead of obsessing over the thought of becoming some kind of monster."

Beginning to move her body in a slow, steady manner, the brunette began using 'come hither' signs at Anastasia, prompting the redhead to stare at her in bewilderment. Indeed, Darcy, who was a proud bisexual, had taken a fancy to her, and was using her charm to distract her.

This caused Anastasia to drop the bag, which Kathleen immediately scooped up after it hit the floor. Carefully putting it into her jacket, she ran out, heading to the surface to find a cliff where she could drop the bag.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reaching the surface, it took Kathleen ten to fifteen minutes to locate a cliff. Once she arrived there, she contemplated the idea of opening the bag and scattering the Joy across the ocean.

However, she ended up with throwing it into the water, and as she took out the bag, she threw it into the sea. She watched as the waters engulfed the bag, and she took a deep breath, almost a sigh of relief.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she finally came back to the bunker, she was a bit out of breath from running. To cool off, Kathleen removed her jacket and wrapped it around her waist.

Choosing to look for Anastasia, she found herself meeting Darcy in the dining room. "I can tell the distraction worked; nice job." Darcy said.

"No problem...but why were you being so flirty towards Anastasia?"

"Well...let's just say that spending thirteen years down here with her and several others prompted me to pursue her. Besides, she wasn't the only woman I had laid my eyes on before the Flash. Unfortunately, she keeps warding me off, probably because she's got someone else on her mind." she replied.

"Sorry to hear that; by the way, where is she?" Kathleen asked.

"She's in the resting quarters; she seems really upset."

Kathleen nodded, before she left to find and enter the resting quarters. Once she stepped inside, she found Anastasia lying on one of the beds, covering her head with a pillow.

"Hey...it's me, Kathleen. Something wrong?" the brunette asked as she sat next to her.

Gingerly pulling the pillow away from her, she noticed that Anastasia's eyes were red and puffy from crying after Darcy had noticed her distraction was enough for Kathleen to steal the bag and destroy it. She sat up, and spoke, "Kathy...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for going crazy and becoming so desperate for Joy. It made me realize that if I took it in front of your eyes, I'd consume the entire bag and slowly start morphing. I'd even kill all of you one by one, until I'd escape the bunker, fueled by more Joy."

She looked over at Kathleen as she continued, "Now I've learned that Joy isn't the answer to all my problems. I know the six of us has lost loved ones during that event, and I couldn't get over it for the next thirteen years, but I'm starting to feel as though I am willing to move on; to focus on all our goals, including mine."

"Annie...everything's going to be fine."

As she said those words, she hugged her friend, causing Anastasia to notice, and hug her back. A few tears escaped her eyes again as she let out a small smile, nodding her agreement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kathleen and Anastasia exited the resting quarters, and were able to see Darcy at the dining room again. "So, what happened?" she asked.

"It appears Anastasia has finally come to her senses, and I think she's ready to let go of the past and move forward. After all, she's trying to find her crush and all." Kathleen replied.

"Really? That's great!"

Darcy stood up and clapped her hands in amazement, and Anastasia smiled. "Yeah, we got a lot to do, alright." she said.

"By the way, Jennifer told me that Justine happens to be pregnant." Darcy added.

"She's...?!" the redhead gasped. "I don't believe it...but how on earth was that even possible?" she asked.

"I dunno...maybe it was that tryst of hers a fairly long time ago."

Anastasia and Kathleen were just as surprised as she was, before Carla entered the room. "Hey, you think we can find some food for lunch? I think we're kind of getting hungry." she asked.

"Aw, crap, we almost forgot about lunch! I'll ask Jennifer and see if Annie and I can fetch some food from the surface!" Kathleen exclaimed, before running to look for Jennifer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day went on as normally as it could, with Darcy and Carla taking over for Anastasia and Kathleen when it came to finding food for dinner. And for the first time, all six members of the Beautiful Hoods had enjoyed talking to each other, as well as detailing tomorrow's plans.

"So tomorrow, after the regular breakfast routine and what not, we'll go look for Todd and...who's the other guy, again?" Jennifer asked.

"Hawk...Hawk Hollywood." Anastasia replied, sporting a rather dreamy expression.

"Yeah, that, too. I know we're pretty bummed about whatever happened to Clint and Terry, but we'll be sure to move on from those two revelations."

"Well, let's dig in, already!" Justine exclaimed.

The group finally began eating together, ready to rest up for tomorrow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Anastasia is back to normal, the Beautiful Hoods have some more work to do.
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	5. The Truth to End All Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Nothing new, but thanks for waiting!
> 
> Though I might consider writing side stories for Pink Hood, Yellow Hood and Blue Hood, so that they could be fleshed out more often, so fingers crossed for that.

**The Six Left Behind**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Kathleen, Carla and even Anastasia volunteered to find food for their group for breakfast. After finding a chef who ran a rather unkempt restaurant, he offered them slabs of bacon and fried eggs, as some tea, all kept in containers so to not fall out.

The trio finally returned to the bunker, in order for all six of the women to start eating. Once their stomachs were full, Carla said, "Um, I was thinking that me, Kathleen and Anastasia should look for my boyfriend. We could do Anastasia's crush as the last one to look for, right?"

"Sounds like a plan." Justine replied with a nod.

Carla nodded back, and said, "We'll make sure to be extremely careful, and as always, keep our faces hidden." before following Anastasia and Kathleen upstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emerging from the bunker, Kathleen took the wheel once they got in the jeep. She looked over at Anastasia and Carla and said, "I'm pretty sure we have enough fuel for the next few days or so."

The duo nodded in agreement, and once the jeep took off, they headed into Olathe for today's errands. When they made it in, though, Anastasia spoke, "I got something I have to get off my chest...and, uh, it's Darcy that's been on my mind for a good bit."

"Really? What's with her?" Kathleen asked.

"She seems to take a fancy towards me for some reason, even when she distracted me yesterday; back when Olathe used to be normal, she had always slept with both guys and gals. Me? I just don't see myself as bi...and I might consider telling her that."

"We understand, Anastasia...I hope Darcy gets the message." Carla replied.

"I hope so, too."

Eventually, the jeep found what appeared to be a rundown building. Kathleen took a closer look, and found the building was an abandoned warehouse, with several men near a bonfire inside.

"Hoods on, it's time to find out where this Todd guy is." she told them.

Carla and Anastasia nodded, and as they draped the hoods over their heads, they went inside the warehouse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon entering the building, the trio casually approached the group of men. The group consisted of five men; the first one was burly and very hairy, the second was slim and freckles were across his body, the third was fat and rather ugly, the fourth was of medium build and donning a beard, and finally, the last one was not only of medium build, but also had short black hair and grey eyes.

Though the hoods of their jackets seemed to obscure her and her friends's vision, Carla could clearly notice the last of the five men was Todd, as she recognized his appearance. However, she kept quiet as Anastasia asked, "Hi, we're looking for a guy named Todd Elkwood, is he here with you?"

"Yeah, he's right over there with the black hair," the burly man, named Nugent, replied, pointing towards Todd. "Whaddaya need him for?" he asked.

"We'd like to have him accompany us; one of us happens to be an acquaintance of his."

"Allright, I'll talk to the others." he said, before approaching the other men. To his surprise, they appeared to be gawking at the three women.

"What's goin' on? What are you starin' at?" he asked them.

"Those hairless legs...them titties jutting out their jackets...are those chicks?" the fat man, named McGillicutty, asked.

"Chicks?!" the skinny guy, named Morris, piped up, just as shocked as his pal.

"Holy shit, they really are chicks! But...how come their hoods are down?" the man with the medium build, named Lacky, asked. Todd had nothing to say, but immediately took notice of Carla.

He ran over to her, and hugged her, exclaiming, "Carla! Where were you?!"

"Todd!" she cried out, wrapping her arms around him.

"Isn't Carla a girl's name?" Nugent asked.

"Wait a minute...we happen to be talking to some chicks!" Morris exclaimed.

"So that means the Flash was one big lie!" McGillicutty added.

Nugent and the others, excluding Todd, approached the trio, almost drooling from the mouth as they attempted to pull up the hoods of their jackets. Nugent went first, but Anastasia took hold of his hand and gave him a knee to the crotch, before sending him flying with a series of swift kicks.

"Why you little...! Deal with these sluts!" he commanded the others.

Todd could only watch as McGillicutty picked up what appeared to be a baseball bat, ready to strike Kathleen. However, she caught him off-guard by slamming her fist against the bat, before she delivered a few punches onto his head and torso, followed by an uppercut.

Kathleen suddenly felt herself being knocked upside the head by Lacky from behind, and it looked like he was going to more than just hurt her. Thankfully, an unexpected ally came to her aid.

Todd, with the baseball bat from McGillicutty in hand, struck Lacky several times, starting with his chest a couple of times, then slamming the bat into Lacky's face. Blood would pour out of his nostrils, and he even began to develop some big bruises on his face.

Carla went over to fist-bump Todd, before she chose to take care of Morris. He landed a few punches on her, and though they were decent, he never really had any fighting experience to begin with.

She fought back by landing a spinning kick on him, and her fists landed into his face. She finally concluded her beatdown by shoving him through one of the windows, and he let out a surprised screech as he flew out.

"We have to get outta here, guys!" Carla exclaimed.

"Same here!" Anastasia replied, before walking over to Kathleen and helping her up. "You okay?" she asked.

"Man, that was one hell of a hit. If it was even more stronger, I would've developed a little amnesia."

A wry chuckle escaped Anastasia's lips, before Todd added, "Carla already told us to get moving!"

The three women nodded, before they and Todd exited the warehouse and returned to the jeep. With Kathleen's head hurting a bit, she allowed Anastasia to take the wheel, and soon they were off, heading straight back to the bunker.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Parking the jeep near the cellar doors, the three women and Todd exited the vehicle, in order to enter the bunker. As they descended the stairs, Anastasia unzipped her jacket, and wrapped it around Kathleen's head.

"After lunch, we'll try and find some ice cubes." she told her.

"Good thinking."

The group then returned to the dining room, with Justine and the others waiting. "So, how'd things fare?" she asked.

"We've got Todd, and I can't be any more happier!" Carla exclaimed.

"Me too; I'm so glad we'd meet again after more than ten years." Todd added.

He leaned in to give Carla a gentle kiss on the lips, before offering to hang out together in the rec room, hoping no one would walk in on them.

"I can tell Carla's starting to come out of her shell when she's around that hunk." Darcy said with a small grin.

The rest of the Beautiful Hoods laughed, before Jennifer asked, "Hey, Darcy...you did bring some food from the surface for lunch, right?"

"Oh, yeah; biscuits and gravy. It's like every person we meet and ask for food, they're so unusually nice. I guess the fact that our hoods are always covering our faces seem to work."

"Agreed." Justine said with a nod.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lunch came and gone for everyone, as did dinner (which were several turkey sandwiches for each of them), and before the time came to get some sleep, Anastasia approached Justine. Apparently, she appeared to be eating one of the extra turkey sandwiches.

"I had no idea you were pregnant."

Anastasia's words nearly jolted the blonde, before she let out a sigh of relief as she looked over at her. "You almost scared me; but...thank you for being as aware as the others."

"Hell, when you explained all that to Todd during dinner, he was just as surprised as I am. Before I hit the sack, are you sure we can still find my crush?" Anastasia asked.

"Yes, we will; however, I may have to stay down here so as to take care of my future child." Justine replied.

The redhead smiled, before she headed for the resting quarters to sleep, as did the Beautiful Hoods's leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, what a twist!
> 
> And rest assured, there will be an ending sooner or later, so do be patient.
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	6. The Gale Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Happy belated 2018! :D
> 
> Anyways, onto the story!

**The Six Left Behind**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once morning broke, breakfast was had, with the food from the surface as always. In fact, Todd was simply happy to know that it had been a while since he last had breakfast.

"So, what were you doing hours before it hit?" Jennifer asked him.

"I was trying to find Carla; in fact I was searching high and low, until I began despairing over the fact that she might have went missing. But now that I've learned she's still alive, I've finally got my hopes up."

He looked over at Carla, and they both smiled. "On a side note, I had to hide in a basement in some random guy's house. The moment it was all over, I came back, and noticed that there were only men left in Olathe. All the women seemed to have disappeared." he added.

"You know, which reminds me, there was a woman whom we tried to look for before we hightailed it out of Olathe." she said.

"Yeah; her name was Gale, and she'd go by the nickname 'White Hood', since she wore a white hooded jacket, and blah blah blah. We had limited time to look for her, hell even my band-mates, until we had no choice but to get out as quickly as possible. It was at that time I suffered a breakdown, and wallowed in my own sorrows for thirteen years, until my friends were able to help out." Anastasia replied.

"But, back on the topic of Gale; all six of us believed her to be dead, and I'm pretty sure she's getting kung-fu lessons in the great blue sky above us." she continued.

"I'm sorry to hear of your friend..." Todd said, sporting a saddened expression.

"Thanks for your condolences." Justine replied.

The rest of breakfast occurred, and minutes later, Carla and Kathleen were cleaning up the table together when they heard the group's leader speak up. "There's something I need to get off my chest before we go searching today."

"Yes?" Jennifer asked.

"Since I've been developing a noticeable bump, I insist that I stay here. I don't want to lose the baby if I engage in combat and get harmed or anything."

"Are you sure?" Darcy asked.

"Yes, I'm most certainly sure. Also...I have to tell you something: Bernard doesn't seem to be that ruthless and cruel to me, even if he looks and acts menacing to anyone that opposes him or his henchmen. I even felt so bad for him when he admitted to me about his past, and somehow...I'd wish I'd see him again, maybe talk to him about the events that transpired after he and his group found us. But I'm not sure how he'd react if he found out I'm pregnant with his kid."

"You serious? I thought he was some sort of maniac." Anastasia asked.

"Well, to me, he isn't. I just want you guys to believe me."

The other Beautiful Hoods were surprised by the revelation, causing Jennifer to reply, "We'll try and think it over whenever we can."

"Wait a minute...I've seen a glimpse of him and his friends before, on a side note. I had no idea you met those guys." Todd said.

Carla nodded in agreement, before saying, "Today, me, Kathleen and Jennifer are gonna head to the surface to find Hawk, whom Anastasia's been rather crazy about."

"Say, didn't he used to live in Holly Wood?" Todd asked. "I've heard about that place from one of my so-called 'friends'."

Indeed, Hawk once ruled Holly Wood, until his beat-down at the hands of Brad Armstrong. Overwhelmed with humiliation, the celebrity began to leave Holly Wood and live in solitude; his followers, on the other hand, could care less about his plight.

"I...I guess." Kathleen replied, scratching her head a bit.

"As for the rest of us, stay put. Our stomachs are pretty full, and that's a good thing. We'll catch up with you later!" Jennifer said, before she, Kathleen and Carla began to exit the bunker.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the jeep kicked into high gear, the trio drove off, as they were keen on asking the men in Olathe about Hawk's whereabouts. Upon arriving, however, they could hear the bickering of many a male survivor.

"So what Nugent said WAS true; there ARE more women out there! Did they, like, leave the town or something?!"

"I dunno, man, but one thing's for certain: Nugent and his goons were right about more really hot chicks who survived this so called 'Flash' of his."

"So, does that mean we gonna...y'know, find 'em, feel 'em, and fuck 'em?"

"Oh, yeah, we sure are: it's gonna make repopulating Olathe a WHOLE lot easier!"

Jennifer blinked as she and the others hid behind the jeep, listening to the men talk some more.

"Hell, they even tried to lift up their hoods, too. Next time we see those hooded ladies, we're gonna expose their faces for ALL of Olathe to see on a regular basis!"

"Hey, wait a minute...aren't they like, grown women, compared to the little girl that was brought to Rando?"

"Of course they are! Whaddaya expect?!"

Upon taking a peek, Carla gasped, and looked at her friends. "Let's get out of here, they probably know who we are by now."

"Yeah, let's." was Kathleen's response.

Getting back in the jeep, they drove off, continuing their seemingly aimless search.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, there goes our chance of asking them for clues." Kathleen said as she sat back into her seat.

Jennifer, who was behind the wheel, nodded. "Yeah...but you sure we're gonna keep our faces concealed by our hoods? In fact, we could've done that when we arrived." she said.

"Of course we have to keep our faces covered! If our hoods are down, they they're gonna wail on us!" Carla exclaimed.

"Great..." Kathleen sighed as she closed her eyes in disappointment.

They decided to venture around a bit in their jeep, before deciding to head back to the bunker. While they were en route to the destination, however, they suddenly took notice of something giant walking in front of them.

Jennifer shrugged as she kept driving, but the creature came closer and closer, until the jeep stopped in its tracks upon noticing the thing that was approaching them. Her jaw dropped as she looked up, sporting a very shocked expression, as did Kathleen and Carla.

"Gale...?!" she asked.

In actuality, it was the Sweetheart, a Joy Mutant whom Gale, their long lost friend, metamorphosed into thanks to the experiments conducted on her by Dr. Yado. She growled as she looked down at the jeep, ready to tear it apart.

"Wait...it's me, Jennifer! Don't you remember me, Gale?!" Jennifer asked.

The Sweetheart ignored her question, taking hold of the jeep in her large hand, and causing the three women to panic. "What the fuck?! What's goin' on?!" Kathleen asked.

"Oh my god...is she gonna destroy us?!" Carla asked.

"I'm trying to get her to come to her senses," Jennifer replied, before yelling, "Gale, don't you remember me? And Carla? And Kathleen? And Darcy, and Anastasia and Justine?!"

The Joy Mutant was ready to throw down the jeep a few times and destroy all three within the vehicle. However, the moment Jennifer said the remainder of the names of the Beautiful Hoods, she froze.

Letting out an upset moan, the Sweetheart put the jeep back down on the ground. She also used to same hand to cover her face in shame, and she sounded like she was crying.

"Gale...it's gonna be okay. We'll bring you back to the bunker; even though you can't get inside since you're way too giant. I'll let you meet the others; they're probably worried sick as much as we are." Jennifer replied, hugging a part of her lower body.

Kathleen and Carla also provided a group hug, and the Sweetheart looked down at them, nodding her head. The three humans then returned to the jeep, so that they'd start the engine and drive home, with the Sweetheart following them anxiously with her manic jumping.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eventually, the jeep parked outside the doors to the bunker, and as Jennifer exited the jeep, she quickly knocked on the doors. "Hello?" a voice belonging to Anastasia asked.

"It's me and my pals! We got a surprise for you and the others, come up and check it out!" Jennifer exclaimed, sporting a confident smile.

Almost immediately, she heard the sound of feet running as the other Beautiful Hoods were ascending the stairs. At the same time, the Sweetheart - Gale - had landed right next to the jeep, making sure not to destroy it with her giant body.

Once the doors flew open, Anastasia took a look around and not only noticed Jennifer, Kathleen and Carla, but also a rather unexpected surprise. She gasped as she looked up to see the Sweetheart, before asking, "Gale?!"

"What's going on here?" Justine asked as she rose to the surface.

She was just as surprised as Anastasia as she noticed the Sweetheart, hovering above her and the other women. "Oh my god...Gale...is that...is that you?!" she asked.

"THAT is Gale?!" Darcy asked as she also emerged from the bunker. "Are you shitting me right now?!"

"No, we're not. It seemed that...that her appearance might have changed very drastically. She was even going to kill us when I asked her if she remembered me and the others, and she was simply floored by what I told her." Kathleen replied.

"Jesus...had I ignored your pleas the other day, I would've taken so much Joy, that I'd almost be just as humongous and horrifying as Gale. In fact...with that new form, as a Joy Mutant, I've could've killed all of you." Anastasia added.

"A Joy Mutant?! Then...that means Gale's...?!" Justine asked.

"She must a Joy Mutant then!" Carla exclaimed.

Clenching her first in anger, Justine said, "Whoever did this to her is going to-wait a minute. Thirteen years ago, I was writing a report on the Joy drug, as well as Dr. Yado and his henchmen. Perhaps he did this to her...that son of a bitch!"

"Gale..." Jennifer said, looking up at the Sweetheart, "Were you forced to take Joy against your will, then?"

The Sweetheart nodded her head 'yes', and, remembering the time she hugged her along with Carla and Kathleen, Jennifer silently encouraged Justine, Darcy and Anastasia to hug her. As the trio embraced some of the Sweetheart's limbs, Carla noticed a large tear roll down the Joy Mutant's face, and hitting the ground.

"Like Jennifer said, everything is going to be okay." Justine told her.

The Joy Mutant nodded again, before the three women stood back. "I know you've had a hard life and all, but the six of us are really worried about your new appearance and what not. In fact...did you kill anyone?" Darcy asked.

This shocked the Sweetheart, and she nodded her head in agreement once again. "I don't understand why she'd murder anyone." Carla said.

"Maybe she wanted to protect herself? Or perhaps protect others?" Anastasia asked.

"I don't know...but Gale...please be careful." Carla replied as she looked up at the Sweetheart, who nodded at her words.

The Joy Mutant would then take off almost quickly, and the six women watched, knowing this may or may not be the last time they'll ever see her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner, the group were ready to hit the sack for the night. However, the sound of the cellar doors being knocked on prompted Justine to notice. "I'll be right back, I have to answer the door." she told them as the others went to the resting quarters.

Climbing up the stairs, she asked, "Hello? Who's there?"

"Justine...it's Bernard."

She gasped as she recognized his name, and opened one of the doors. Indeed, it was Buzzo - or was it Bernard, now? - that was outside the doors, sporting a neutral expression.

"My men are thankfully not here to pester you or your friends, so it's only me. That said, I wanted to see you; because, lately, I'm smack dab in the middle of a dilemma." he added.

"A dilemma? What about?" she asked.

"It all started when I was keeping an eye on out for Brad as usual: after paying a visit to my men, I returned to the cave. However, images of Lisa appeared before me. I don't know if it was some sort of hallucination or not, but I'm sure I've never taken any Joy."

"You never took Joy? Even if you're the leader of your Joy gang, you've never had Joy all your life?"

"Look, I was upset when she died, but I didn't resort to taking Joy so as to make the pain go away. I was trying to do all I can to move on; sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't." he replied. "But at least there was someone who truly felt sorry for me...and that someone was you." he added.

Justine smiled, and he continued, "Picking up where I left off, I found Brad, and there appeared to be some leftover Joy he hadn't taken. When I stared straight into those small little balls, I could hear Lisa saying 'Do it.' ringing in my ears, encouraging me...but I just...I just couldn't."

"Bernard, you know you shouldn't be taking Joy; hell, one of my friends was desperate to get her hands on some, but we were able to successfully stop her. Now, she's more focused on finding a guy she had a crush on a long time ago." she said.

"Are you...are you serious?" he asked, blinking in surprise.

"Yes, I'm most definitely one hundred percent serious."

He smiled a bit, and nodded his head in agreement, before his eyes took notice of her slightly bulging stomach, even when she was wearing her jacket. "Justine...how...?" he asked, even more surprised than ever.

"I don't know how it happened...but..." she replied, before adding, "I'm sure you'll think it over...will you?"

Letting out a drawn out sigh, Buzzo nodded. After saying their goodbyes, he took off, leaving Justine to head back inside the bunker in order to sleep for tonight.

Tomorrow, she and the others were confident that things would turn in their favor upon finding Anastasia's crush...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gale...to think that she's become a Joy Mutant...
> 
> On the other hand, it looks like we're near the finale, so keep your fingers crossed.
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	7. Love Over Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I consider this to be the penultimate chapter; other than that, thank you for waiting.

**The Six Left Behind**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning went as usual, with breakfast brought from the surface like any other day. Only this time, they had to keep their identities secret from anyone; in other words, they needed to keep their hoods over their heads, and not show their faces.

In addition, it was Kathleen who exclaimed, "Me, Darcy and Carla were out getting breakfast for you guys, and the man that was nice enough to hand it over told us about where Holly Wood is located. He even told us about where Hawk is located; I'm pretty sure it's gonna make Annie pretty happy!"

"Are you serious?!" Todd asked.

"Most definitely; so, with that said, Anastasia and Darcy, and yours truly will carry out our duties today."

Darcy smiled as she looked over at Anastasia, and thought to herself: _This could be my biggest opportunity yet; I've been flirting with her even before that Flash happened, and I think all the other women I've fooled around with are nothing compared to her!_

"Very good. Just be careful out there, okay?" Justine asked.

"No problem!" Kathleen replied with a nod.

Anastasia felt her teeth chatter in excitement, and eagerly followed the two brunettes upstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When all three women started up the jeep, Kathleen was behind the wheel as she drove, with Darcy and Anastasia in the back. The woman with the black jacket looked over at the redhead and asked, "Hey, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, shoot."

"Anastasia...I didn't expect to make a friend out of you a long time ago, but we did, anyway. But along the way, there was something about you that made my heart flutter. It was the curves of your ass as they swayed with every move you made, and that, to me, was a major turn-on. Even before we had to get out of the city to hide, I've always enjoyed admiring that beautiful bod of yours" she said.

"My ass?" Anastasia asked. "You're coming on to me...are you?"

"Well, duh. I mean, I've swung with both sexes, but if I had one lover from each sex, it'd be you for the ladies, and Clint for the men. Though, unfortunately, it won't happen, since he's gone away. But back to what I was saying..."

As she continued speaking, Darcy straddled her friend and gazed into her eyes. "Annie...you are such a gorgeous woman, and aside from being a friend of yours, I wanna spend a night with you, so I can squeeze that sexy ass of yours and love you all night long." she added.

"Darcy...I..." Anastasia trailed off, before finally adding, "I really don't know what to say, but...but don't be offended by what I'm gonna say."

"I won't; do go on."

"Darcy, my heart belongs to someone else, and I've been head over heels for him, but I never got that chance when the Flash showed up. But now...now, I finally get to meet him face to face, to tell him how much I legit feel about him!"

Though Darcy was disappointed, she nodded and said, "I understand you've got someone you're crushing on. As a matter of fact, maybe I could find a new love of my own."

"I agree on that."

Both women smiled, before Darcy returned to her seat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The jeep would eventually reach a smallish house, and this prompted Kathleen to wonder if this was where Hawk was now residing in. Nevertheless, she and Darcy watched as Anastasia eagerly got out of the jeep to find entry into the building.

"We'll be back to pick you up for lunch." Darcy told her.

"Allright, see you soon!"

Bringing her attention back to the place, she discovered there was there was a door-less entry leading inside, and she quickly entered. She then took a look around, until she found a small room that resembled a rundown bedroom, a small bag of Joy resting against a cot, as well as a green-haired man who appeared to be sleeping on the cot.

"Um...excuse me...but...are you **the** Hawk Hollywood?" Anastasia asked.

This nearly jolted him awake, and as he turned to face her, he asked, "Who are you? You don't look familiar to me."

"Actually, I'm the girl who'd been eyeing you years before the Flash came and went. At long last, I've found you, and I really, really, really want to not only spill my feelings to you, but maybe even spend some quality time with you, as well. But, aren't you gonna answer my question?"

"If you're looking for Hawk Hollywood, you're looking at him, alright." he replied.

This caused Anastasia to nearly squeal in delight, before he asked, "And just who are you, anyway?"

"Anastasia...Anastasia Aaron." she replied excitedly.

"Anastasia, huh? Hey..." he said, before picking up the bag of Joy in his hands. "You wanna take some Joy with me?" he asked her.

"Actually, no. I have vowed to never use that stuff, ever. And I think you shouldn't be taking any of that, either."

"Really?" he stood up to face her as he let out his trademark smirk. "Since you're the first woman I've seen in thirteen years, you're gonna have to do more than convincing me to lay off the drugs."

Anastasia grinned, realizing that the whole 'more than convincing' thing was probably a sexual thing of sorts, and she walked over to him and kissed him deeply. This prompted Hawk to drop the bag and hold onto her as they began to make out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Kathleen and Darcy found enough fuel for their jeep to reload, they finally returned to the bunker. As they went inside, Justine greeted them, asking, "Good to see both of you again; but where's Anastasia?"

"We just dropped her at where Hawk was hiding out in. Seems to me she's gonna spill her guts to him about her crush on him." Darcy replied.

"I'm pretty sure it might lead to something...unexpected." Kathleen added.

"Hmm...like any sexual?"

"No, not like that!" Kathleen scowled at the brunette, sporting a bit of a small blush. However, she sighed, and said, "Well...maybe. After all, she has been head over heels for him a really long time ago."

"Definitely maybe." Justine said, a small chuckle emitting from her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour and a half later, Anastasia stretched her arms as she let out a content sigh. She turned her head to notice Hawk as she exclaimed, "Oh my god...that was FANTASTIC! I didn't know you were such an amazing lover!"

He grinned and replied, "You weren't so bad yourself; after all, you did tell me you had your share of men before meeting me, did you?"

"Oh, yes, I did."

As she spoke, however, she heard the sound of a jeep parking outside the house. Draping her body with a sheet, she ran over to one of the cracked windows.

Anastasia gasped as she noticed Jennifer exiting the jeep, and walking towards her. "Annie, it's lunchtime. You'd better get going and join the rest of us." she said.

"Sorry, Jen, but...you wouldn't mind if you gave me my individual lunch, would you?"

Jennifer was surprised, but looked over at Todd and Carla, who were both present in the jeep. They shrugged, before the blonde replied, "Oh, okay."

She then went to the jeep, and found took out a small bag from a large box. When she returned to Anastasia, she handed it over to her. "Here you go, enjoy." she told her.

"Hey, one more thing: do you mind if I spend a little more time here? You guys can come pick me up when it's dinnertime."

Jennifer shrugged, and replied, "Okay. See you soon."

Once she got back in the jeep, she took off. Still holding the bag of lunch in her hand, Anastasia quickly returned to Hawk, who was sitting up and looking over at her.

"So, what happened?" he asked.

"Some friends brought me some lunch. After I'm done eating...maybe we can have another round together. And trust me...I'm sure it's gonna be better than the previous 'session' we had." she replied.

A huge grin appeared on his face, and he let out a very excited (and very seductive) "Woooo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye peeled for the last chapter, where we'll finally meet Buddy once again, and conclude the story as a whole!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	8. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thanks for waiting, even though it was kind of a really long wait to begin with. My schedule is, after all, pretty complicated. I got through playing the main story of Destiny 2 in its entirety, so that gives me the opportunity to do work again.
> 
> Now, this is, at last, the last chapter to TSLB. Enjoy!

**The Six Left Behind**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Beautiful Hoods were able to bring Anastasia back for dinner, though she believed she wanted to see Hawk again someday. As the group were eating together, she explained as to how things went when she caught up with him.

"So you've finally met him?! And went all the way with him, too?! Whoa, that's crazy!" Darcy asked.

"Yes, I have. We even agreed he'd stop obsessing over taking Joy; I really wouldn't want him to metamorphose into a mutant and grow so big, he'd destroy the house he was seeking refuge in."

"That's great news, Annie!" Kathleen exclaimed.

"Hey, speaking of crushes and what not..." Anastasia looked over at Justine, "...is there any chance you'd found somebody to love besides me and Carla?"

"Me?"

The blonde blushed as she turned her head to the right, becoming noticeably embarrassed in front of the others. "O-Okay, I have to admit it...Bernard has been starting to grow on me, especially when he visited me last night. And to think...I-I'm also pregnant with his kid."

"Bernard? I thought his name was Buzzo." Carla said.

"Yes, but...I'm starting to refer to him by his real name."

"Uh...okay, I guess." Jennifer responded, somewhat rattled by the statement.

"Does he know about the pregnancy?" Anastasia asked.

"He's rather perplexed about it; hopefully, he might be able to accept it...I think." Justine replied.

The others nodded, though with muddled expressions, before resuming eating.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner, the entire group, including Todd, were about to get to sleep, when Justine heard the sound of the cellar doors being knocked on. She went up the stairs, and asked, "Hello? Is there anyone there?"

"Hi." a voice belonging to a young girl replied.

"It seems you don't sound a tad bit familiar to me."

"Wait! I kind of know that girl!" Carla exclaimed.

Justine descended the stairs, so that the blonde with the pink jacket went up to the doors via the stairs, and opened one of the doors. Her mouth gaped as she discovered it was the very same girl who was accompanied by Buzzo and his henchmen long ago, except her appearance had changed.

Some of her long hair was up in a small ponytail, one of her eyes was covered by bandages, and she also happened to wear a poncho that once belonged to Brad Armstrong. She also carried with her a scimitar, which she used to defend herself with, as well as attacking enemies with.

She simply looked up at the older woman, expecting her to speak. Breaking out of her stupor, Carla asked, "You're...you're that young girl who I briefly talked to, right?"

"You know me?"

"I never had to chance to introduce myself, until now. My name's Carla...and you are?"

The girl simply replied, "My name's Buddy."

Buddy raised an eyebrow as Carla stood in bewilderment, and finally asked, "What are you looking at?"

"Uh, it's...it's nothing. Would...would you mind if my friends met you?"

The girl rolled her eyes, and opened the cellar doors, beginning to descend down the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Carla followed her, Buddy found herself inside the bunker, and this caused the rest of the Beautiful Hoods to take notice as they found her. "She looks pretty different compared to what she looked like last time we saw her." Kathleen said.

"Most definitely." Carla added.

"So what brings you here, for?" Anastasia asked.

"Well, while I was in the middle of crossing out the list, I remembered that underground building with the cellar doors, and I decided to come here, so that I can reminisce a bit." Buddy replied. "Mainly about the time I listened to the lot of you talk to that man."

"He happened to be Buzzo; however, Justine seems intent on referring to him by his real name, instead, which kind of shocked the rest of us." Jennifer said.

"Oh, really?" Buddy asked, raising an eyebrow. "So, tell me, Carla..." she said, looking at Carla. "Who are the rest of your pals?"

"Uh, the leader in red is Justine, the redhead is Anastasia, the woman with the yellow jacket is Kathleen. The other blonde is Jennifer, and Darcy, the one in black, is my somewhat BFF."

The other members of the Beautiful Hoods smiled as they waved hello to Buddy, prompting her to nod her head as a means of saying 'hello'.

"Introductions aside...I want to tell you a pretty long story. It all happened after I watched Brad morph into a Joy Mutant." she said.

"It all started as I draped myself with his poncho, covered one of my eyes, which was destroyed by some sick bastard, with some bandages, and found myself a scimitar, hoping to use it well in battle. I was confronted by Brad, who made intelligible noises, and I attacked him, before that man - his name was Buzzo, was it?"

"Well, yes. Do go on." Darcy replied.

"He warned me about what was to come, and as I took off, I was able to find a large mural containing a list of peoples's names. I've noticed three of them were crossed out; what ever happened to them, anyway?"

"Well, the first one, Hawk, is living in solitude, and I think the other two are probably dead. One of the people who provided us food said that one of the two men, Van Dyke, I believe, had one of his teammates take over for him. The other guy was Tsunami, some gang leader, I think." Justine replied.

"But at least things are getting a little better now that Anastasia found him." Kathleen added.

"I see...well, aside from all that, I was determined to cross out all of the names on that list, because..." Buddy paused before finally adding, "...because I wanted to be queen of Olathe. I wanted people to grovel before me, but there was someone who had to stop me, somehow."

"Who...?" Carla asked.

"His name was Rando, and he was the same person that wanted to protect me, to ensure no perverted, filthy man comes near me. He chose to come along with me, but unfortunately, his goody-goody behavior wasn't my cup of tea, and he split halfway to my goal.

Of course, I met him again, this time in a tight spot, and initially, I wanted to save him. But then he betrayed me, and I let him fall, before ending his life in a Joy-induced stupor." she continued.

"You...you were taking Joy all that time?" Jennifer asked, sporting a baffled expression.

"Yes...I have. And yet, I crave more." Buddy replied.

"I get the feeling you're a little...crazy. I knew you'd look and behave rather differently!" Anastasia exclaimed.

"Crazy? Heh..." the girl said, before turning her back on the group. "The six of you are crazy! In fact, I don't care if you're the only group of women left on Olathe besides me; by the time I am queen, you're all gonna bow before me!"

As she ascended the stairs, leaving the bunker, this left the Beautiful Hoods in a state of shock. The first to come out of her stupor was Justine, who said, "I believe this girl might be doing more harm than good."

"So does that mean we have to find a way to stop her or something?" Jennifer asked.

"If that's what we should do, then so be it. The problem is, that it's too late to go out; after all, we need our beauty sleep." Darcy added.

"Sounds like a good plan. Tomorrow, we find the girl and find out what she's going to do." Justine replied.

The entire group nodded, and they all retired for the night, ready for an important day tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When morning arrived, breakfast went as normal, and once the entire group, including Todd, were full, the plans for today were set. The six women emerged from the bunker, and headed to the jeep.

Jennifer started the vehicle up, and once everyone was in the vehicle, they took off. They would begin their search for Buddy, hoping to find and confront her.

"I didn't expect Justine to join us! What with her stomach bulging a tiny bit and all..." Kathleen exclaimed.

"I came along for the ride, not just for Buddy, but also to talk to Bernard after that." Justine replied.

"Well, we ain't coming across pits or any other detours, thankfully." Darcy added.

"Just what were you going to tell him, exactly?" Jennifer asked.

Justine sighed, closing her eyes as she said, "I was...going to ask him if he'd feel the same way about having a child with me."

"Well, if it's possible, then we might run into him, and if we're lucky, he won't have any henchmen accompanying him." Anastasia told her, to which Justine nodded in agreement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour and a half later, it seemed the search was fruitless. It also didn't help that the fuel tank was almost about to run out, and it looked like she wouldn't be discovered.

That is, until they found a large mountain of flesh belonging to Joy mutants. Justine's mouth gaped in surprise as she and the others hopped out, with the leader herself carefully exiting the jeep.

"That thing most certainly caught our eye." Jennifer told her.

"Indeed."

The sextet moved forward, assuming there were more things to be found, and sure enough, there was another giant creature laying in front of their eyes. They froze in shock, almost instantly recognizing the creature in question as they walked over to it.

Upon closer inspection, they were even more shocked when they discovered that it was the Sweetheart - poor Gale - laying on the ground, apparently dead. It seemed it engaged in a very gut-wrenching fight, and despite her efforts, paid with her life.

There was also an arm laying inches away from her, and it was clear the arm belonged to Buzzo. However, they were far more focused on Gale as they examined her corpse.

"I can't believe it...Gale...she's..." Carla said, covering her mouth as her eyes simultaneously widened and moistened.

"Jesus..." Jennifer added as she and Justine took note of the blood all across the Joy mutant's body.

"Who could've done this to her?" Kathleen asked, before she gasped. "Didn't we see an arm?" she asked.

"An arm?!" Justine asked her, before she quickly walked to the arm, and picked it up. She couldn't help but grit her teeth, thinking that the man who is to be the father of her child is also the one that killed Gale.

"And to think...I sympathized with him..." she muttered.

"Believe me, we are just as shell-shocked as you are; was it really the right thing for him to take her out? It would've been more reasonable had he jogged her memory by mentioning you." Anastasia said.

"I...I don't know. We have to find him, right now!" Justine replied.

The others nodded, before they continued to move forward, continuing their walk until they were finally greeted by another massacre. The very same man who killed Gale was laying on the ground, seemingly dead, and next to him was a familiar-looking girl.

"I'm sorry..." she muttered, looking up at the group.

Her eyes were already reddened from crying, and she added, "Even if I got rid of Yado, the effects of Joy got the best of me. The moment Buzzo came to fetch me after he dealt with that monster, I started hallucinating again, seeing him as a mutant himself, and I ended up killing him, too."

Indeed, in Buddy's eyes, he morphed into a Joy mutant, but since taking what appeared to be a vaccine thanks to the advice of a hallucination of Rando - her brother Dustin - everything reverted back to normal, as did Buzzo. Unfortunately, he was even more bloodier and more scratched up than ever before, and it also didn't help that while Buddy attacked him, she could hear the very faint sound of him screaming, 'Stop!'

"But...he told me about the vaccine needed to stop people from metamorphosing into mutants, and so I took it. Unfortunately, I took it after I seemingly killed him." she added.

"Even worse, he killed Gale just before he came to fetch you." Jennifer told her. "I'm sure it's the only thing Justine won't forgive him for, even if she is willing to move on with their progeny."

"Huh...? That giant thing was...a friend of yours?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Anastasia replied.

She turned her head to notice Justine crouching next to Buzzo, and ran a hand across one of his cheeks. The blonde then took hold of his hand, and closed her eyes.

Unexpectedly, she felt him use the last of his will to live by squeezing her hand almost gently. "Justine...I...I..." he muttered, before he let go.

He was going to say 'I love you' to her, but since he was at death's door, it was too late. Buzzo finally laid there before her, and as she opened her eyes, she said softly, "I love you too."

She stood up to look over at Buddy, and took a deep breath. "Listen...there's something we needed to tell you. I'm sure you'll be caught off-guard, but you have to believe us."

"Yes?"

"This whole Flash thing...it's just one big lie. My friends and I escaped from Olathe when we heard something bad was going to happen there. We all ended up in an underground bunker to escape it, and for the next thirteen years, we had to get resources and what not, just so we could fend for ourselves." Justine said.

"But now that people know of our identities, they're after us for one thing only: sexual gratification. I'm sure they must have reacted whenever they saw you." Jennifer added.

"But I only wore a mask to conceal my face." Buddy told them.

"Much like the six of us wore our jackets with our hoods concealing ours." Kathleen replied.

"But instead of taking it upon yourself to bringing Olathe back to its former glory, you decided to kill most, if not all the warlords, just to satiate your growing insanity." Darcy added.

"In fact...be honest with us. Did you take Joy before you found out about the vaccine?" Carla asked.

Buddy stood there, almost silently, before taking a deep breath, and replying, "Yes...yes, I had."

"And did you use the vaccine?" Anastasia asked.

"Yes."

Buddy's simple reply made Justine and the other women smile, and the leader spoke up, "Buddy...you should join forces with us, to bring peace back to Olathe and make the future as bright as possible."

The young girl couldn't help but smile back, and nodded as she replied, "Sure, I will. I know I will."

"Thank you." Justine said as she crouched next to Buddy, and fist-bumped her.

"By the way...you don't have to call me Buddy anymore..." the girl replied, "...call me Nancy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the end, Nancy Yado, who also went by the name Buddy thanks to her adoptive father Brad Armstrong, began to associate herself with the Beautiful Hoods. Not only did she begin to slowly warm up to them, discarding her cold, unrelenting demeanor in favor of a kinder one.

She had also expressed great sorrow as she remembered Rando, the man who sworn to protect her, but ended up giving up his life to her. She regretted having killed him, and even decided to bury him, as well as Buzzo, before taking her former father's trumpet, and using it to remind the last living people remaining on Olathe, even Joy Mutants, that peace was to be had.

Months later, Justine had given birth to a healthy girl, whom she named Dorothy. At the same time, she and the other Beautiful Hoods not only took care of Dorothy, but also watched over Nancy, as well.

It took five more years for Jennifer to study and carry out a successful artificial insemination process, and Nancy decided to have a child of her own. Thanks to the technology that the older woman excelled in, Nancy had her baby, who happened to be a boy.

On the other hand, after the child's birth, Carla and Todd had married in an impromptu wedding, while Darcy began experimenting female-female sexual relations with Kathleen, who, out of curiosity, eagerly went along with it. Kathleen even visited the Land of Hints to pay her respects to Terry, as well.

Anastasia began visiting Hawk more often, and while she wanted to stay with him, she couldn't help but make sure to keep in touch with the other Beautiful Hoods. Finally, Justine's daughter and Nancy's son began to learn to adjust to life in a place like Olathe, and vowed to learn and grow, so that they would make their individual mothers proud.

As Jennifer told Nancy, "Things can only get better."

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to everyone who has read this piece, as well as special thanks to WildeWriter99, who's helped me with this second draft. I'll add in a bonus author's note in the next 'chapter'!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	9. Author's Note

Author's note: Woo, what a ride that was.

Anyhow, I've just updated TSLB with a second draft, and wanted to make sure it's bigger and better than ever, such as redoing and renaming chapters, coming up with a better plot, and what not. My humble thanks to WildeWriter99, for being a muse and helping me improve. Have a cookie! :D

Anyways, be on the lookout for new fanfics in the future!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


End file.
